Eurovision Song Contest 1973
"Tu te reconnaîtras" | vote = Two jury members from each country, with each of them awarding between 1 and 5 points for each song. | host = Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion (CLT) | venue = Grand Théâtre Luxembourg City, Luxembourg | entries = 17 | debut = | return = None | withdraw = | }} | null = None | interval = Charlie Rivel | opening = | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1973 was the 18th edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest. It was held in Luxembourg. It was won by the Luxembourg entry, "Tu te reconnaîtras", this being Luxembourg's fourth win. The voting was a very close one, with Spain finishing only 4 points behind and Cliff Richard of the United Kingdom (who came second in 1968) another 2 points after. The winning song scored the highest score ever achieved in Eurovision under any voting format, recording 129 points out of a possible 160; scoring just under 81% of the possible maximum, but partly due to a scoring system which guaranteed all countries at least two points from each other country.O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest - The Official History. Carlton Books. ISBN 978-1-84732-521-1 April 2010 Location The city of Luxembourg, also known as Luxembourg City, is a commune with city status, and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. It is located at the confluence of the Alzette and Pétrusse Rivers in southern Luxembourg. The city contains the historic Luxembourg Castle, established by the Franks in the Early Middle Ages, around which a settlement developed. The Grand Théâtre de Luxembourg, inaugurated in 1964 as the Théâtre Municipal de la Ville de Luxembourg, became the venue for the 1973 contest. It is the city's major venue for drama, opera and ballet."The "Grand Théâtre" of Luxembourg City offers high quality cultural events", Luxembourg National Tourist Office, London. Retrieved 27 December 2010."Grand Théâtre de Luxembourg", Théâtre Info Luxembourg. Retrieved 27 December 2010. Format The language rule forcing countries to enter songs sung in any of their national languages was dropped, so performers from some countries sang in English. The event was marked by controversy when the Spanish song, "Eres tú" (by Mocedades), was accused of plagiarism due to reasonable similarities in the melody with the Yugoslav entry from the 1966 contest ("Brez besed" sung by Berta Ambrož); however, "Eres tú" was not disqualified. After finishing second in the contest, the song went on to become a huge international hit. The somewhat elliptical lyrics to Portugal's entry "Tourada" provided sufficient cover for a song that was clearly understood as a blistering assault on the country's decaying dictatorship. Also, the word "breasts" was used during Sweden's song entry. However, no action was taken by the EBU. An argument broke out between the singer Maxi and her Irish delegation over how the song should be performed. During rehearsals she repeatedly stopped performing in frustration. When it began to appear possible that Maxi might withdraw from the contest, RTÉ immediately sent over another singer, Tina Reynolds, to take her place just in case. In the end Miss Reynolds wasn't needed as Maxi did perform, with her entry earning 10th place on the scoreboard. (Reynolds would perform the following year.) This contest holds the record for the most watched Eurovision Song Contest in the United Kingdom, and is also the 18th most watched television show in the same country, with an estimated 21.54 million tuning in on the night. Cliff Richard represented the UK with the song Power to All Our Friends. He came 3rd with 123 points. The winner though was Anne-Marie David with 'Tu te reconnaîtras'. In the UK it was released in English under the title "Wonderful Dream" and released on Epic. It made number 13. In the light of events at the 1972 Summer Olympics in Munich, there were fears of a terrorist threat, particularly directed against Israel's first-ever entrant, leading to unusually tight security for the contest. This gave rise to one of the best-known Eurovision anecdotes, frequently recounted by the UK's long-serving commentator Terry Wogan. He recalled that the floor manager strongly advised the audience to remain seated while applauding the performances, otherwise they risked being shot by security forces.O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest - The Official History. Carlton Books, UK. 2007 ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 Voting Each country had two jury members, one aged between 16 and 25 and one aged between 26 and 55. They each awarded 1 to 5 points for each song (other than the song from their own country) immediately after it was performed and the votes were collected and counted as soon as they were cast. The juries watched the show on TV from the Ville du Louvigny TV Studios of CLT and appeared on screen to confirm their scores. Participating countries Seventeen nations took part in this year's contest. Malta was drawn to perform in 6th place between Norway and Monaco, but the Maltese broadcaster withdrew before the deadline to select an entry. The 1973 contest marked the first time that women conducted the ESC orchestra. Monica Dominique conducted the Swedish entry and Nurit Hirsh conducted the Israeli entry. Conductors Each performance had a conductor who maestro the orchestra. * - Ossi Runne * - Francis Bay * - Jorge Costa Pinto * - Günther-Eric Thöner * - Carsten Klouman * - Jean-Claude Vannier * - Juan Carlos Calderón * - Hervé Roy * - Esad Arnautalić * - Enrico Polito * - Pierre Cao * - Monica Dominique * - Harry van Hoof * - Colman Pearce * - David Mackay * - Jean Claudric * - Nurit Hirsh Returning artists Three artists returned to the 1973 contest, Finland's Marion Rung, who last represented the nation in 1962; 1971 entrant Massimo Ranieri from Italy; and Cliff Richard, who last performed "Congratulations" for the United Kingdom in 1968. Results :1. Also contains lyrics in English, Spanish and French. :2. Also contains lyrics in Spanish, Italian, Dutch, German, Irish, Hebrew, Serbo-Croatian, Finnish, Swedish and Norwegian. Scoreboard 10 points Below is a summary of all perfect 10 scores that were given during the voting. International broadcasts and voting The table below shows the order in which votes were cast during the 1973 contest along with the spokesperson who was responsible for announcing the votes for their respective country. Each national broadcaster also sent a commentator to the contest, in order to provide coverage of the contest in their own native language. Details of the commentators and the broadcasting station for which they represented are also included in the table below. Television Radio Non-participating countries * (Non-participating country) - Ernst Grissemann (FS1) * (Non-participating country) - Mako Georgiadou (EIRT) * (Non-participating country) - Jón O. Edwald (RÚV)http://timarit.is/view_page_init.jsp?issId=264691&pageId=3732090&lang=is&q=Eurovision * (Non-participating country) - Charles Saliba * (Non-participating country) - Bülend Özveren (Ankara Television) National jury members * - Kristiina Kauhtio (under 25) and Heikki Sarmanto (over 25) * - José Calvário (under 25) and Teresa Silva Carvalho (over 25) * - Teresa González (under 25) and José Luis Balbín (over 25) * - Adeline Estragnat (under 25) and Danièle Heymann (over 25) * - Lena Andersson (under 25) and Lars Samuelson (over 25) * - Paola del Medico (under 25) * - Catherine Woodfield (under 25) and Pat Williams (over 25) * - Dušan Lekić, student from Titograd(now Podgorica in Montenegro,under 25) and Ivan Antonov, presenter in TV Skopje (over 25)Vladimir Pinzovski. References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1973 in music Category:Music in Luxembourg City Category:History of Luxembourg City Category:1973 in Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:20th century in Luxembourg City Category:April 1973 events